World's Finest
by PimpNinjaVannah
Summary: No sum... cuz I dunno how ' Superman/Batman rated T for a bit of grope-ness


World's Finest

No one in Gotham City(or even out of Gotham) whose seen Gotham's own richest, womanizing play boy Bruce Wayne can deny, he _must_ be one of thee world's finest. Almost every magazine, book and newspaper had something about Mr. Wayne. Most of which is the reason he moved his pool into his mansion. That never kept me down, so why should it keep the press down? But he wasnt the only one.

In a magazine called The World's Finest, a magazine in which the hottest, sexiest, drop dead men would be posted on every page. Of course, the magazine was for woman(and for a lot of men ;)) so anything and everything would be posted in there, except realtionships...with woman.

Bruce Wayne was number 4 Sexiest City Man within World's Finest. But he quickly jumped up to number one in the 'Sexiest Couple' catagory when he was caught, having a shameless quickie with

Metropolis's own Daily Starreporter, Clark Kent. Few know of this magazine so men like Clark Kent(in Sexiest City Man, Sexiest Couple and Slippery Reporters), Bruce (duh, Sexiest City Man, Abs Through Tux's, and now Sexiest Couple)and Damien Wayne(#1 in Firey-ist Teen HeartThrob), Wally West(Top 'Bottom' for 4 years straight), Richard Grayson(Finest Gentlemen), Hal Jordan('nother Finest Gentleman) and even Peter Parker(Cutest Uke Yet Most Intimidating Seme) have their life still in tack. But the real question is do these sex men _know_ that their the sexiest men? The fact that Bruce Wayne owns the company for 'World's Finest' makes me itchy to say yes.

* * *

_"From Sexiest City Men to Sexiest Couple, Bruce Wayne and Clark Kent have finally done what every single reader of 'World's Finest' has been having wet dreams about;_

_They've became an item! Or else they would be in Sexiest Couple would they? This picture of Bruce teasing our poor reporter after a meeting with Wayne Enterprises and Daily Star(Which Mr. Wayne also owns) in a small, secluded alley, because really, who looks in alley's anymore?_

_We do- _Wait...I told you they took a picture! I knew I saw a flash!" Clark Kent complains as he cuts himself off from reading 'World's Finest' and his eyes stayed glued(and his face red) on the picture of Bruce, in his crisp black suit, pinning him, red face and in a disheveled blue suit, against an grimy alley wall, his own head tilted and laying against the wall as Bruce buried his head in neck and his hands were... 'occuppied'.

"So they did." Bruce says passively, smirking slightly as he turns from the black/brown framed glasses to the TV. Clark looks up and sees the small tug at the corner of his lips. He narrows his eyes behind his glasses. "Dont tell me you knew..?" Bruce's smirk breaks into a full smile, white teeth and all, as he turns to look at his boyfriend. "Nope." Clark blushes deepens at the smile as he flusterlingly turns back to the paper. "Your a damn liar is what you are." but soon that blush disappears as his eyes skim another picture.

_"Of course, Brucey cant have all the fun can he? Clark may make an adorable bottom, but he makes a sexy top, well deserving of the number 2 space in Sexiest Seme's."_

Bruce's navey blue eyes widen. "Guess what picture they have here." Clark smiles, the smile animalistic, making Bruce gulp, shiver and snatch the magazine from him. "Didnt know bout that one did you?" the baby blue eyes turn dark as they watch the unusual pink taint Bruce's tan cheeks.

The picture shows Bruce, shirtless and his hands pinned above his head, laying on his back in his office on his desk as big man Clark(still clothed) hovers over him, one hand (duh) pinning his hand and the other steadying himself over Bruce with his almost black hair sexily mused and a heartstopping smirk. Bruce himself, shinning red in the picture, a stubborn clench in his jaw and his eyes screwed shut as he archs to the body above his own.

"Told you, you shoulnt have such wide windows in your office." Clark laughs, taking the magazine from Bruce's numb hands. Bruce doesnt say anything, just closes his mouth and leans back on the sofa. But his face still blazing. "Shut up." these words only make Clark laugh harder, that and the small caption beneath the picture;

_"When the securtary is away, the boys will stop work and play. Nice 'interveiw' Clark!"_

"Aww come on Bruce, dont be like that." Clark, still smiling, crawls across the small distence between him and Bruce on the smokey gray sofa. "We're the world's finest Bats." A smile breaks as Clark wraps himself around Bruce's waist. "Hero and human wise." Batman whispers, looking down at the cat like Superman wrapped around him. "I love ya." Clark mumbles, shuting his eyes, not to sleep, but simply taking a mental picture as he always did every second of the day with Bruce. "I love you too Kal..." Bruce wraps his arm around Clark, thinking...

_'As much as I **hate** that 'World Finest' saying... Me and Kal are thee World's Finest, together.'_


End file.
